


Anastasia

by TaintedWonderland



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Shiro is Tired, hopefully ill update it, it's gonna be a time, keith is gay, lance is bi, maybe some angst idk, probably a lot of fluff to come, the boys are in a nice ol' arizona highschool, the gay boys r gonna put on a play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedWonderland/pseuds/TaintedWonderland
Summary: hi y'all. yell at me if i don't update this but enjoyjoin me on tumblr dot com:silverskies-violeteyes.tumblr.comi promise i'm fun to talk to





	Anastasia

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all. yell at me if i don't update this but enjoy
> 
> join me on tumblr dot com:  
> silverskies-violeteyes.tumblr.com  
> i promise i'm fun to talk to

“Yeah, but were there any gays in the civil war?”

Keith sighed in mild frustration. To think, it was already hard enough to focus and do well in AP US History with out this stupid kid Lance screaming about gay shit all the time in the middle of class. Of course, it was funny, considering Keith was a raging homosexual himself, but he would sure as hell never admit that to some history teacher. For that matter, he hadn’t even admitted it to a close friend, such as Pidge.

The bell signifying it was time to leave and the fact that Pidge was screaming in his ear snapped him directly out of his thoughts.

“Get up fucker, we have Pre-Calc.”

Pidge laughed and grabbed their bag that held an overpowered laptop and was decorated with various pins and patches. Keith shoved his own messy notes from a coffee-stained notebook into a red backpack, heading out of the class and running to catch up with Pidge as they nearly sprinted out of the classroom.

“Did you catch anything from that lesson? I was too distracted by Lance’s gay agenda.” Keith complained to Pidge, breathing heavily as he had to catch up with them first.

“Oh, Keith, I’m so sorry the hot gay boys are distracting you from getting the most out of your education. I’ll complain to Principal Coran.”

Keith rolled his eyes. Pidge was absolutely exuding sarcasm from every single one of their pores.

“Ah yes! Because I would totally be gay for someone as obnoxious as that, if I was actually gay in the first place.”

Pidge snickered while shaking their head and with that, they had arrived at the corner of the school which held a much beloved math classroom.

 

Three hours later, school was over and Keith was running out of the building into the scorching Arizona sun. It was a desperate attempt to catch his bus, which may or may not have left five minutes ago. Thankfully, it was still waiting patiently, AC running on high, driver looking annoyed as usual. Before he could reach the comfort of the vehicle, however, he heard feet hitting pavement behind him, and someone screeching his name. He knew _that_ voice too well. Fucking Lance.

“Keith! Keeeeiiiithhhh! Hold up! Don’t you get on that bus yet!”

Reluctantly, Keith slowed his pace, stopped, and turned around to face Lance, face to face.

“This better be important enough to warrant me missing my goddamn bus.”

Lance looked at him, mock-offended.

“ _Of course_ , it’s important, god Keith! I would never interrupt the emo god of the school for something foolish.”

Keith was decently surprised by Lance’s choice to call him the “emo god of the school”. He hardly ever spoke to this kid? How could he pass judgment so quickly? He shook his head, feeling the beginnings of a headache forming at his temples.

“Ok whatever, what can I do for you, Lance?”

Lance paused, grinning widely.

“Shoot, I didn’t think I’d get this far.” He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. “Well anyway, we need more people for drama. Shiro won’t let us have a meeting without at least two more people.”

“Ok, and what’s in it for me?”

Lance smirked. “Seriously? Why, you get to spend time with me, obviously. You stare at me all the time in class. Don’t think I wouldn’t notice.”

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. Lance noticed him? Knew he existed? He shook it off quickly, not trying to show any reaction to that statement.

“Uh, ok I guess I’ll check it out. I’ll get Pidge too, they might actually be interested in helping with tech.”

He might as well help them out. He needed something like this to put on his college resume anyway and he was sometimes known to be overly dramatic at certain points in time.

“Thanks so much, Emo Keith!” Lance laughed, running back into the school and leaving Keith alone. Keith turned around and noticed his bus had left anyway, so even if he wanted to ditch his new responsibility, he couldn’t. For some reason, he felt the need to feel angry, but couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

Keith found Pidge sitting in the library, hunched over their laptop, typing up a paper. Or writing fanfiction. Or hacking into some database, even. He tried not to ask. They barely noticed his presence until he walked right up and ripped out their earbuds.

Pidge screamed in annoyance, desperately reaching out for their phone to switch off the music. “Jeez, what in the hell do you want Kogane?”

“I talked to Lance.”

“So what?”

“He kind of talked me into joining drama and bringing you along for tech.”

Pidge stared at him blankly. “Are you kidding? No way, I’m working on something at the moment.”

“Please? I kind of made a promise and for the record, I really don’t think you’re doing anything too important.”

“For fuck’s sake, fine. And for the _correct_ record, I am working on an English essay.”

“Whatever, Pidge.”

 

The two arrived in the auditorium where several people were already scattered around the battered seats and the small stage. He recognized a few juniors. Shiro, the overseer of drama and director of whatever play they were putting on sat in the front row of seats holding a clipboard and looking generally tired. Lance was sitting with his best friend Hunk on the stage, probably laughing about stupid shit. Some people he didn’t recognize were fucking around with the curtains and being generally stupid. Allura, a popular senior he was always afraid to talk to, was sitting on the left side of the auditorium surrounded by a small group of her friends. Lance soon spotted the two of them entering and Keith knew this wasn’t going to be a relaxing time by any stretch of the imagination.

Shiro soon gathered everyone up on the stage, ordering them to sit in a circle so he could discuss the upcoming activities without having to scream across the whole auditorium.

“We’re going to present Anastasia. It’s a knock off Disney musical that takes place in Russia. Most of you have probably seen the movie. It’s romantic and very cheesy.”

Lance actually cheered at this. Shiro just looked tired. _Of course cheesy romantic musicals would be his thing_.

“Thank god I’m doing tech.” Pidge muttered under their breath.

Keith suddenly felt very caught up in something he really didn’t want to participate in. For a brief moment he considered quitting before he realized he probably wouldn’t even get a part if he decided to try out, so why bother quitting now? He half-listened as Shiro continued to explain how the play would roll out.

“Tryouts are being held a week from now and we definitely need more people. Tell all of your friends and such. If you know any artists willing to paint backgrounds and scenery, etc. please let them know as well. Let me know at the end of the meeting if you will only be participating in tech.”

Keith frowned. He had one short week to consider this whole thing. To really decide if he wanted to do this thing or not. How do you even practice for a tryout? Go home and sing? _I’m alright at singing. At home at least. Who knows how I’ll be in front of real people._ He suddenly felt very, very overwhelmed.

“For those trying out, please prepare a song that you know well to sing in front of me.”

Oh lord, what song from his immense Spotify playlist of emo anthems should he choose?

The meeting ended and Pidge left to talk to Shiro about tech, leaving Keith awkwardly wondering how he was going to get a ride home. He barely noticed as Lance approached him, arms crossed, looking rather annoyed.

“So, Emo Boy, what part are you going for?”

Keith flipped his hair and crossed his arms, suddenly feeling unusually competitive.

“Whatever guy gets to kiss the hot girl at the end, I guess?”

Lance got significantly more annoyed.

“So you’re trying out for Dimitri?”

“Yeah sure.”

Keith tried to appear calm and collected, though on the inside he was annoyed with this kid. Lance huffed, also annoyed.

“Well, you won’t even come close, because I know Shiro is _more than willing_ to give me that part which I will succeed greatly at.”

Keith clenched his hands into fists. Who did Lance think he was? God of the drama club?

“Let’s just see how tryouts goes. Because I’m absolutely going to crush you, obviously. I’ll have you know that I am fantastic at singing.”

“Well I’m better. And Shiro always gives me the part of the lead character anyway.”

Keith suddenly found himself wondering why Lance wanted the part in the first place if he was so gay.

“Why do you want to kiss a girl on stage anyway? You’re gay?”

Lance gasped dramatically, putting his hand across his heart.

“ _Keith!_ I’ll have you know that I. Am. _BISEXUAL!”_ Lance screamed.

Keith suddenly felt the need to laugh. Really? The token gay kid of the school also liked girls? He was so taken aback that he lost his fire, simply covering his mouth and giving in to laughter because Lance was just so _funny_.

Lance looked confused for a second before realizing Keith wasn’t really laughing at him, joining in fits of giggles. It was only after the two had stopped laughing that Keith recalled that he still needed a ride home considering his dad was at work and his mom, well, who knows where she is. Space is probably more likely than Keith’s house. He looked around for Pidge, realizing they had already abandoned him to go, well, god knows where. He was stuck. Unless he asked Lance. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Keith bit his lip, looking back to Lance.

“You know, I actually need a ride home since you made me miss my bus and I don’t have a car.”

Lance smiled. “You know, I could drive you home, but you best decide to wear a seatbelt.”

Keith laughed with fake nervousness, following him out to the parking lot that stood in the back of the menacing school building. It was late afternoon in the suburbs outside of Phoenix and the sun was starting to dip lower in the sky, creating a beautiful hazy orange sky with deep purple clouds. It was still warm outside, but cooling quickly. A soft breeze ran across the flat of the parking lot, enveloping both of them in a sweet, cool-warm wind.

Lance’s car was some beat up old Toyota that Keith didn’t even recognize immediately. He got in the passenger’s side, realizing that the car was surprisingly clean. He hadn’t taken Lance to be a neat person. Everything smelled faintly of coffee and cinnamon which was also unexpectedly pleasant. The whole situation seemed to give off a feeling of calmness.

Keith began explaining to Lance where he lived, only for the two to realize that they lived only a neighborhood or two away from each other. Lance then turned to the radio.

“What music do you enjoy, Emo Keith?”

“I dunno, what do you think, Bi-Lance?” Keith said, sarcastically.

“I’m assuming Panic at the Disco, MCR, or whatever emo shit there is out there?”

Keith clapped his hands sarcastically. “Well done gay boy.”

Lance laughed and reached for the radio and picked an alternative station. “Ok I’ll humor you today, straight boy.”

Keith almost laughed. Lance thought he was straight. He had nearly forgotten that people didn’t know he was gay. Truly wild. It seemed so obvious? Without thinking too much about it, and being way to comfortable in the situation, Keith responded.

“Aw man, who ever said I was straight?”

Fuck.

He immediately wanted to slap his hand over his mouth and somehow take that sentence out of the air. Fuck. This is why he tried not to let his guard down around other people. He already had to try hard enough to not make gay jokes around Pidge, and now he had just basically come out to the Token Gay Kid whom he never spoke to? Yikes. And they still had the whole ride home.

Lucky for Keith, Lance barely seemed to even notice and just continued driving and adding to the conversation like nothing had even happened. Maybe with even more luck, he didn’t even notice that Keith had said anything, and the whole problem would just end as soon as it started.

Keith was way too tense for the rest of the ride home, and considered praying to god that Lance hadn’t been listening to him or at least wasn’t taking him seriously. When they finally pulled up to the pavement outside the Kogane house, he was more than anxious to bolt out of the nice-smelling car and sprint past his front door, away from Lance and with all due luck, his sexuality issues. He was about to close the car door before Lance reached over to hold the door open, handing Keith a piece of paper.

“Oh, and by the way, here’s my number so you don’t forget to call me, gay boy.”

Keith barely had time to process what he just heard before Lance reached out, slammed the door and pulled out of the driveway onto the road, probably faster than he should have.

Four hours later, Keith was ready to slam his head against a wall with frustration and confusion. He _really_ did not need to be developing a crush on Lance because he was way out of his league and heartbreak is stupid. He had been pacing around his room for hours trying to figure out this gay situation. Posters from his various favorite bands seemed to watch his gay suffering as he belly-flopped onto his bed. He peaked his head up from the red comforter to look back over to the tiny slip of paper Lance had handed him. It seemed like the millionth time he had stared at it. The number scrawled in black sharpie seemed to be taunting him. _Call me Keith! You won’t get rejected!_ His usually comforting room seemed to be trying to swallow him alive. Shaking his head, he decided finally that he needed to find someone to talk to. And that someone would have to be Pidge.

Really, he should have come out to Pidge ages ago. It seemed like such a simple and obvious thing to do. _Hi Pidge! By the way, I like dudes._ He knew they would be fine with it, for fuck’s sake, they were non-binary and sexually ambiguous already. If cis people didn’t exist, Keith couldn’t say he would be entirely sure what their assigned gender was. Pidge probably already assumed he was gay anyway. He sighed, dejected and realizing what he would have to do. Come out to Pidge. And if he didn’t do it right now, he would probably never do it. He reached out for his phone on his messy bedside table and typed out a text to Pidge.

                K: Hey, need to talk to you. Urgent.

It was only a few minutes before Pidge responded, as they always seemed to be at or near their phone.

                P: What’s up fucker

                K: listen to this

                K: you’ll die of laughter ok

                K: I’m gay

                P: ….

                P: well no shit pretty boy

                K: kind of had a feeling you would say something like that

                K: it gets worse

                K: I think I’m gay for lance

                P: HAHAHAH

                P: CRYING

                P: oof, that sucks tho man

                K: sTop this is sErIous

                P: what ever you say, gay boy

                K: why does everyone keep calling me that

Keith continued to explain how the car ride went and the paper with the phone number and the black sharpie and the head banging and all the rest. Talking, even if it was over text, with Pidge seemed to help him calm down a little and think about the situation more rationally. He decided that the reality is was the Lance was just teasing him, making fun of him for slipping during the conversation and probably didn’t really care about him, or his feelings. It just wasn’t worth the risk of getting rejected. So Keith didn’t call, and didn’t text. Instead, he promptly took some melatonin, and passed out in bed, deep into some gay dreams, probably.

 

 


End file.
